And the Sealed Bottle
by Robin Logan
Summary: Eve told Cassandra that she wasn't allowed to use magic. But as long as it was important it would be fine, right?


**AN: Hello everyone! So, I guess this would be my first story for this series. I hope you all enjoy it! Its slightly based off of something that happened to me and my sister one night, haha.**

* * *

The entire Library was quiet as the four Librarians and their guardian slept peacefully that night, along with Jenkins.

Well, every Librarian, except for Ezekiel.

The young thief had came down with a cold, and had been bed rested for a while now. Though it wasn't easy to sleep when your throat really hurt and you had a horrible cough. His itchy, sore throat was going to keep him up all night...

He sat up in his bed, coughing into his hand. Maybe he just needed water. It'd probably help with his throat and cough. And it wasn't like he was going to find any sleep by just laying there with his eyes closed anyways.

So, he reluctantly pulled the covers off of himself, and he shivered in the cold for a moment before sliding his legs off the side of his bed. He slowly lowered his feet to the floor then, being careful in his movement since he felt sluggish and dizzy.

After carefully getting to his feet he left his room, using the wall as support so he wouldn't fall because of his dizziness. Eventually he made it to the kitchen of the library, and walked over to the counter where a package of water bottles were at. Though there was only one left, so he grabbed the bottle of water.

But he had a problem with getting the cap off. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to pull it off, but it wasn't opening. He winced, looking down at the palm of his hand where the cap left its mark at. _Stupid bottle._

"Jones?"

Ezekiel turned around, barely able to see Jakob standing in the doorway of the dark room. "What're you doing up?"

"Well, my throat's been bothering me, so I was just going to get myself a drink." Ezekiel easily explained, raising the water bottle for Jakob to see. "But uh, it doesn't seem to be opening."

Jakob slowly walked over to him then. "Give me that."

"Uh, if I can't open it, what makes you think _you_ can?" Ezekiel asked, titling his head at Jakob.

"First of all, I'm stronger then you. Second of all, your sick and tired, and that's probably why you can't open it. Now hand me the bottle, Jones." Jakob said snappily, holding his hand out.

Ezekiel rolled his eyes, giving him the bottle anyways though, so Jakob pulled on the cap, but nothing happened.

Jakob stared down at the bottle in confusion. "Okay, this might be a little harder to open then I thought it would be..." He mumbled, trying to twist it open again. Ezekiel said nothing though. Instead, the itchiness in his throat returned, and he began coughing harshly into his arm.

The two stood there for a little while longer, Jakob struggling to open the cap on the bottle and Ezekiel trying not to cough too loudly, in fear of waking up the others.

"Look, just forget it, mate." Ezekiel mumbled after a little bit, his voice dry and tired sounding.

"No, I am not going to "forget" about it. I am going to open this bottle of water, your going to drink it, and we're going to go back to bed." Jakob snapped in a low voice, before trying to open it again.

"But the things _clearly_ broken." Ezekiel snapped back.

"Now, that doesn't even make any sense." Jakob shot back.

"What's going on?"

The two men both turned to the entrance of the room to see their friend Cassandra giving them a puzzled look.

"Ezekiel's thirsty and this bottle ain't opening." Jakob explained with a sigh, letting his hand drop from the cap.

"Oh." Cassandra said, walking over then. "Well, maybe your not pulling on the cap hard enough?"

"Your kidding me, right? I'm trying as hard as I can without popping this stupid bottle!" Jakob yelled, trying to keep his voice down. But this was _really_ frustrating him.

Cassandra stared at him wearily for a moment, before holding her hand out. "Let me try?"

Jakob rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat and giving her the bottle. Then Cassandra tried twisting the cap off, and widened her eyes in surprise. "Wow, it really isn't coming off. The thing must be messed up. Why don't you just get another one?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, there isn't another bottle left." Ezekiel angrily told her, gesturing at the empty box on the counter.  
Cassandra frowned, looking down and seeming to be thinking of a solution.

"Hey, do you think magic would work?" Jakob suggested after a moment of silence.

"Well... _yeah_ , but I promised Eve I wouldn't use magic ever again. The only exception may being only if its an emergency." Cassandra slowly told him.

"Yeah, well, I think this is an emergency." Jakob told her, tilting his head at Ezekiel, who was coughing into his arm again.

Cassandra stared at Ezekiel for a moment, before looking back at Jakob and sighing. "Okay...I might know a spell that'll work." She walked over to the counter then, placing the water bottle down, but keeping her hands around it. Then she began mumbling under her breath.

Jakob and Ezekiel both watched her until she was done, and she glanced at the two. "Okay, it should be able to open now." She said confidently then, before turning back to the water bottle and attempting to twist the cap off again.

But nothing happen.

"You can't be serious." Jakob grumbled, snatching it from her and trying to open it himself. But no matter how much he pulled, nothing happened.

"Wait, your telling me not even a spell is working?" Ezekiel asked in surprise, and Cassandra shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. It must've been the wrong spell..." She turned to leave the kitchen then, and Jakob and Ezekiel followed her to the annex. Cassandra pulled out a book from a bookshelf, quickly flipping through the pages.

"Ah, here we go! This one should work. You can move all kinds of things with this spell. And if we're lucky, we should be able to remove the cap from the bottle." Cassandra explained cheerfully.

"What do you think your doing!?"

A voice said sternly, and the three librarians looked up to see Flynn staring back at them in shock.

"W-we were just..." Cassandra began, but trailed off, looking like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"We were just trying to open this bottle for Ezekiel but its not budging." Jakob explained, hoping that Flynn would understand.

"Well, okay." Flynn began, walking over to Jakob and taking the bottle. "But that's the wrong kind of spell to use if your trying to open a bottle of water! Let me show you kids how its done." Flynn said with a wink, and the three of them stared at him in shock.

Flynn slid some of the books that were on the table back before placing the bottle down. Then he pulled out a book, opening it and flipping through some of the pages before turning the book to Jakob, Cassandra, and Ezekiel, pointing at a paragraph. "This spell can open _anything_ , whether its a locked door, window, vault, even iron doors that were sealed tight by magic. Its not possible that this spell _wouldn't_ work."

"Oh, wow, that's a really powerful sounding spell." Cassandra commented, eyebrows going up in surprise.

Flynn smiled. "Oh, it is. The spell you was about to use was much weaker compared to this one too, might I add. Right, now..." He began mumbling something under his breath, then tapped his finger three times on the cap. "Alright, that should do it."

Then, Flynn attempted to open the bottle of water that had caused them so much trouble in one night.

And he grimaced as nothing happened.

"Even iron doors sealed by magic, eh?" Jakob asked sarcastically with a nod, and Flynn shot him a glare before looking back down at the bottle in frustration. "I-I don't understand, this doesn't make any sense! It should open!"

"Well, apparently its too strong for magic." Ezekiel said with a shrug, looking annoyed.

"That doesn't make sense, its just a normal plastic bottle bought at a grocery store!" Flynn yelled.

"What's going on here?"

The four Librarian's quickly turned to see a tired looking Eve walking in the room.

"Oh, uh..." Flynn began. "We were, just trying to open this bottle of water."

"With magic." Eve said pointedly, nodding at the open book on the table.

"No, no, you misunderstood, _they_ were trying to use magic, I just came to stop them." Flynn quickly told her with a chuckle, and Jakob glared at him.

Eve sighed, walking over to the table and picking up the bottle of water.

"Its no use, we all tried to open it already." Ezekiel told her, but she didn't listen, easily opening it before handing it to Ezekiel who stared at her in shock.

"How did you do that?" Cassandra quickly asked.

"What do you mean? I just turned the cap like any normal person would do." Eve told her with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, the thing is, we all turned the cap _and_ used _magic_." Jakob told her in shock.

"It must be mum power." Ezekiel said with a nod.

"No." Flynn said, pointing at Eve. "I loosened it."

Eve rolled her eyes, leaving the room. "Everyone go back to bed."

The four Librarian's all exchanged looks before walking back to their own rooms, unsure of what just happened. But they all knew no matter how hard they thought about it, they would never figure out how Eve was able to open it so easily and why the bottle wasn't effected by magic.

But regardless they were all able to get plenty of rest that night, and the next day Ezekiel felt much better.


End file.
